


Darkness in Gotham

by LoneWolf01



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: It is a whole new world to Batman, he sees a Shadow across the street going to a building as him, He does not know if he is wrong or right he super confused





	1. Just Another Day and Normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kmb501 was cited as a co-author but did not help with this work. She's now adding little edits and hoping to hear from the original author, because we've got some work to do if you want me as co-author. If you don't, just remove me. I haven't made any changes to your story because I think I was added by mistake - I the author did not add you by mistake i needed your help I'm normally not stuck but for some reason i am So can you help me?. If not, though, let's collab. I'm okay with helping you learn to write better.

In the Darkness of Night Batman Rises over the good, But after the Bad is in the hole and Batman is in his cave he normally wonder's back to himself When he was younger in front of the same theater his family died at only sometimes he wonders "Why could it have been me, Not them.." But it was to late not a word came out of his mouth that night he just stood Back like a shy young lad, not knowing what to do, Should he have Ran to go get help?, Should he have helped them himself..

Should he Have stopped the robber from trying to taking his mother's pearl necklace, should he have let his mother Just give it to him no, he never thought of none of that. His butler comes in without letting him know anything.. He whispers into Bruce's ear " Sir, Are you Okay, you have been silent for the last few days just after The Defeating of the joker and visiting the Orphanage?" Batman Then says in a hard like Voice " I'm fine, Well Can you go see if the FBI- The police or something Need's Me! Just standing here all day gives me the shivers down my spine Just Go!" he yells.. Bruce's Butler Says " Yes, Bruce Sir.." He then Transfers the FBI and Police on the Phone and he says "Both Police and FBI need you Sir Batman or Bruce WAYNE!" he then says " No don't say I'm Bruce Wayne Your Going to expose my Identity Batman then says " Batman Speaking who is this?" The phone then said " This is Sergeant FBI Malone Well, We have bandits here and also not much more to say so hurry......" *He runs as fast as he can running to building to building looking across the street think he sees another object like him Jumping across each building's toward's the same building as him our was he wrong No he was not wrong or was he?*


	2. Is This a Trap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While batman was wondering what the FBI named Malone Told him, was it true or not, Was he being lead into a Trouble, while he was going there Did he really see a shadow of someone jumping from building to building top on the other side of the street like him or was it Fake?

While Batman was hurrying he was Still wondering if that shadow he saw was real or not, Before he knew it he was about to fall of the building, So he used his bat belt and pulled out the gravel hook to pull him self down easy, When he got there he saw police cars but no burning building, he heard a cop Say to Him " Hey Get.." before he could finish the word was blocked off by beeping noise's, Then he said " Oh Crap, A Bomb" then he ran behind a police car then the building Was gone after the smoke faded from the bomb that blew up. Batman then Lifted his self to see The Joker, and Cat Women with the rest of there evil group, When batman turned toward where the police were before, they where gone. From up ahead another hero came down from the building. She then Threw some tight rope and made Cat Women fall to her knees then, batman Hit the joker with a sleeping dart and the other mysteries hero, shot sleeping darts at the rest of the villains and tied them up and then, Put them in the police car to go to jail. Before batman knew it The Strange hero was gone. He then jumped into a secret underground tunnel that he made if he did not feel like doing anything much else until he could find out what was going on. Then His butler said " Why, Master Bruce your back Early, Also it has been quite some time before we saw Robin don't you agree?" Bruce then said after taking his mask off " I bet Robin is just up in his room sleeping or something.." the butler then said " But.. Master Bruce I looked up there he is not up there.." Batman then said " Wait... What He is MISSING!?, Why couldn't you told me this earlier before i was back! Afford.." He then said " I never noticed it before sir that's why i couldn't have told you earlier.." he said in a cocky way..


	3. Robin is Missing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until Batman or Bruce Wayne''s butler told him That Robin was missing he knew no such thing of him missing until after he gets back from a Trap planned by The joker and his Villain friend's, so it's off to the rescue and also Adventure as batman likes to call them.

Batman Then says " Well At least i still have my suit on, But this Time i feel Like using my Bat Wing, so this may not take long." he puts his suit on and he's off. He then mumbles under his breath harshly " Now where can Robin Go, unless he was captured or worse beaten up this is not like me to think of this stuff.." he says while searching.. hmm, i might as well go to the prison and ask The joker himself or better yet laser him.." He then says " Guards can i see The joker?" they say " Sure thing Bat Wing, But why?" he walks toward The joker and then says " Hey Joker!, Do you know where Robin is?" he then starts laughing in a harsh crackle then says " Why... Hmm.. Maybe I do maybe.. I don't.." he then says " So do you.." The joker then says .." So maybe i do What's it to You Batty Old Chum?" then he laughs again.. Bat wing then says " TELL ME NOW!" the joker then says " Okay.. Okay Gees, He is Being Rapt by my Laughing Pal Clown Girl so you better not be late Tootle Loo for now Batty Old Chum Scull." then bat wing was off, not knowing what he was getting himself into..


	4. Just another day , Which will give hints.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin went missing the day after he Keep't on asking Batman to go to the Carnival that only comes once every year on December the first.. Well Batman thought just this once he would let robin go to the Carnival, and When he find's robin he also finds the Mysterious Female hero who is Badly hurt and he takes her into the DC tower medic where Superman and his apprentice also known as Super women who is Still working on learning with on how to help injured or sick heroes.

Robin says " Batman can we Please, Oh please oh Please go to the Carnival!!!!"

 

Batman says " Fine Robin.. Just this once since its the only way to keep you from Bugging me while Talking with the other DC Super hero's!"

 

Superman interrupts and says " Hmm Bruce.. A Carnival for Robin ... That does not sound like yourself at all. Are you feeling Fine, are you coming down with a Cold?" 

Batman then says so superman would stop touching him.." I'm Fine!, OKAY so stop freaking touching me!"

Robin then says " Wait!, What Batman is SICK!, now i think i should not go!.."

Batman then says " Great, Now two people think I'm Dang sick, How could this day get any worse then it already is, First robin Begs the fire out of me to go to the carnival And i finally say yes, Then Superman was listening to the conversation, even though he makes a point that i normal say no to Robin all The Time but, so he would let me get down to business with the other Dc Superhero's i say yes, Then Superman puts in Robins head that I'm Sick, Then he creepily touches me, And now robin thinks he should not go!"

Robin then says " Okay Batman lets go then, come on!"

Batman follows him towards the carnival, And sneezes low so he can not hear it and not allowing him to know he was also hurt at the same time..

Robin then, plays around with stuff and buys A necklace that was with a skull head..

Batman then slowly falls to the floor of the carnival, Luckily nobody saw but Robin did...

 

Robin then says " Lets, Go Superman was right your Freaking Sick i bet you just did not want me to worry about you a bit.."

Robin then noticed Batman was slowly blacking out so he says " I will drive but first got to do something.."

But Batman was blacked out..

Robin then calls superman and says " Hey Superman guess what.."

Superman then says " What Robin?"

Robin then says " You where right, Batman is sick, he only allowed me to go for both i was begging him and also so He would not be so worried.."

Superman then says " bring him over to the DC Tower and go threw a secret tunnel for when people feel lazy but it is also close to the medic place for when super hero's like us are sick or injured or maybe even both, bring him in then Put him in the room that Says Batman on it, And i'll be there after you are with him.."

*Robin does not say anything, he just listens to superman's Instructions so Batman can heal up and get better.*

 

Batman awoke, noticing superman and he says " So Bruce, You where sick but you where hiding a Wound that none of us Knew about, but you, And now you may be here quite some time but not enough so we can't do our duties but, You will be here so you can't do your duties.."

 

*Days passed and he was healed, He only remembered this from yesterday Now robin is missing..*

 

Bat Wing then says " I knew i should of told Robin the truth otherwise none of this nonsense would be happening Right now what A big fool i am, Batman, and Also Bruce Wayne a Billionaire, The Creator of DC Towers where all the Superhero's meetings are held by Batman Aka Myself, And now i let my partner, My only loved dearly son, Be Kidnapped, Now I wonder What Kind of Farther i am to let that happen to him!" 

 

" Sooner or later i Should Quite being a Super hero!"

 

He finally found Robin tied up, To a Bomb the mysterious Women hero was there also but tied up and hurt badly.. 

He then thinks " I guess she tried saving him but something went wrong so bad and she was hurt super bad and was tied up with him.."

 

he then saved her and his son, and clicks the bomb out so the tower with his son is not blew up to pieces and then The Female joker was put in jail also But as for the Mysterious women hero she was token back to DC towers from the secret tunnel and put in the place where if batman was injured or sick, and Superman also The dc super hero tower's Medic for the sick or the injured, and with his apprentice that is still learning that is known as Super Women to try and help her..

 

He then says " Okay Batman, She is hurt, on the Leg, Ankle, her ribs are broken, but she can still be helped with, also i took DNA from her blood to find out what her superhero code name is and who she goes by and if she is good or not, And well the status is Her Superhero Code name is :Bat Women, her daughters is : Wolf Girl, she is mostly known by : Scarlet Bane her status if she is good or not is : Good so that means you brought her to the right place her bio is : She lost her parents in front of a movie theater, a Robber tried to steal her mom's pearl necklace and her dad tried to stop him and both where shot.." superman then adds " Just Like yours Bruce same theater Same problem that made you good, Also made her good and a Superhero, but other then that yeah also here is what she looks like.."

*Super man takes her head gear off to Show a Women with brown Curly hair, With blue like diamond eyes and when shes mumbles it is a beautiful voice..*


	5. Who?What?Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne Brings Back Scarlet Bane, who when awakes Starts Asking Questions for him to answer, That makes him quite a little mad..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When robin went missing Batman was trying to find him and finally Found him, but also found this Mysterious Women hero, Who is injured, When she is found Their they take her, To the Dc Tower, and find Information about her.

As Scarlet Bane, Awakes finally after being out for some time, She then looks around for notice of what this place is or Why she is here for..

 

Batman comes in While saying toward Robin" Yeah, Robin you never know she may be awake by now, And i still can not believe how she found you faster then i Batman could have.." before he knew it robin pushed him slightly to let him know she was awake and hear'd every sound and word he said.. He then says " Oh.. Um i see you are finally awake after quite some time being out of it, So How do you feel?, do you feel fine?, Are you weak?, Tired?, Thirsty, Hungry?"

She then says " What is this Place, Why am i here, and also Why are you asking me all of those questions.." she then says slightly without thinking.."I must find my dau.."

He then says " This Place is the DC Tower where all super heroes go to meet, Your here because Your hurt, And i'm Asking all of those questions because we need to know, Also The last word You where about to say Was Daughter, and Wait your daughter is missing?!?"

 

She then says." So wait how did you know i had a daughter, do you have a Son?"

he then turns around and grabs robin and brings him in front of him.. then says " Yes, I do have a son, His name is Robin, as far as i call him anyway.."

She then says." Oh, Hmm I bet you a Buck you are Bruce Wayne.." She then has a flash back from when her parents died from under her breath she says " I should have helped them, not have stood back not knowing what to do, that night after watching a movie with them." 

 

Bruce then says " I know Scarlet, I lost my parents in front of the same theater after also watching a movie with them, i should have done that also and not have just stood back not knowing what to do, We were young unwise, not able to make the wise choice that's how we both became super heroes after our parents died we wanted to make sure it did not happen again, I have never told anyone this, nor i bet you have never told a word of this to your daughter either, The night searching for robin i saw someone, but i knew it was not you, their was a tail and ears, probably your daughter Wolf girl, she helped me arrested the bad guys that night, Also i am sorry that you have lost your parents the same way i had to tell myself all my life it was not my fault.."

 

Scarlet then says " I must find my daughter, Otherwise i will loose her also and i do not want to loose her like i lost my parents as a young lad, then i will be alone once again with nobody, to keep me comfort to hear them say I love you are anything not even to see a bed uncovered only shadows and memories that lie still and while i walk toward it, it always goes away before i could or do anything other then what is normal to do.."

Batman then says " No, you shall not leave till you are well again, I will find your daughter, Robin will stay with you and keep you company while i am gone in search of your daughter that you lost like, i lost robin.."

 

Robin then says " You did not Loose me dad, I was Kidnapped by the Joker Remember, And if you did loose me i would have ran away and have left a note saying something like I hope to never see you again.."

 

Batman then says " Oh, Yeah now i remember my mind is mixed up sense i had to help you.."

 

Batman then says " Be back, I'll get Superman.."

 

Superman then comes in and says " So I see you are awake, and Bruce did not tell me until just now, After reading your mind and stuff to find out hero information that would allow heroes to enter into this tower for help or meetings only, like you where in need of help, so i had to, Also I heard you have Lost your daughter,Like Robin was kidnapped but that is super different then being lost, like robin said to Batman, if he was going to leave he would have packed his bag and wrote a note saying something like i hope to never see you again ever, I just added ever to make like he would leave and never come back i think anyway he would not ever do that or would he?


	6. In the Dark of the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bruce wayne also known as Batman Agreed to help Bat Women also known as Scarlet Bane to help find her daughter whom she can not find well probably could but is hurt bad, and is being keep't at the dc towers and is being accompanied by Superman and Robin, While Batman is away he may find some trouble.

Batman then says So, Where is the first place i should look to find Scarlet's daughter even though i really don't know what she looks like, at All." Life Can be harsh some times, Batman then hears a cry of help *Help! Can anybody hear me please Help me!*, He then runs toward the voice and finds a girl dress in a wolf custom, he then says " Your Scarlet's daughter.." She then says " Yes and how do you know this, Where is she?" He then says " I know this because well Your Mom is Hurt badly and, So we have her trying to heal up, but she can't without worrying about loosing you.." She then says " Okay.. Take me to her please and hurry.." Batman brings her to her mom.. Scarlet then says " Emily! Your okay, Where where you, you.." She passed out with blood loss.." Superman then says " If your wondering Batman no, I did not drug her, she is bleeding so bad it is crazy as all get out, and well i'm giving her I.V fluids and stuff but something is still not right at all." Emily then starts crying slowly and saying " Mom, No mom don't die on me please, I can't be alone, I'm Sorry Mum please just don't die!" Batman then says " Emily just go upstairs and rest, It will be okay i promise She will make it threw the harsh days."

*The next day Scarlet awakes and is still bleeding but not as bad as before*

 

Batman lifts his head up after staying next to Scarlet all night and partly unaware if the bleeding is quite better but not sure yet..

Batman then says " Wow I see you are finally awake after passing out from alot of blood loss, Also don't worry about me just worry about yourself."

 

Emily comes in to see her mom awake and just looking around and getting her eye's adjusted She then says " Mom, Your okay!"

Scarlet looks at her daughter and says " Emily!, I was so worried about you! are you okay, any bones broken?"

Emily then says " No, Idk, don't worry about me Just don't talk Keep your strength."

Scarlet then just nodded to her, daughter that she will.

Robin comes down also to see Emily, he then st-udders and says " Hi.. E.. Emily I'm ro.. robin Nice.. To meet you, I.. I'm, sorry about your mother.."

Batman turns his attention to Robin and then says " Son, Why are you Studding, You normally Don't St-udder at All, Do You love her?"

*Robin tries to hide his smile*

Batman then says " I guess so, I do not care Son, But You can ask her Even though I Love Scarlet." *he says while he turned his attention to her*

Scarlet then Opens her mouth and Says " What!?!, Bruce You.. You Love me!?!"

Emily turns his attention toward Batman and says " Wait?!?, What Bruce Wayne, is Batman!?!"

*Batman takes his mask off and shows his face*

He then says " So Now you, Know but if you tell anybody else, They will Be onto me!"

Emily then says " Your Identity is save with Me Batman/ Bruce Wayne Sir.."


	7. What.. What..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman's days are flashing before his eyes, What is happening What is wrong, With him is his days of being Batman Going Away, Why does he wake up With Scarlet!?! What is Freaking Happening with him!?!

Batman Wakes up, next to Scarlet, he thinks in his mind *what the fuck, why am i Sleeping in a bed next to Scarlet, We are not married?*

Scarlet wakes up and looks at Him and says " Good Morning Love.."

Batman gets up and Says " Okay, What is happening!?!, Just yesterday we were in the Dc Superhero Tower and now in my Mansion in Bed together!?!"

 

Scarlet then says " Well Time flies Love.."

He then looks on the news channel on t.v to hear *Bruce Wayne the billionaire, was married to Scarlet Bane and Aren't they a happy New couple.* Next it says *What.. Are greatest superhero Known as Batman Has Retired to live a Life of the Unknown, and never to be seen Again or will he return Gotham will never know..*

 

Bruce Wayne then says under his breath *What is happening, I never remember getting married to Scarlet, Or Retiring at all!?!*

 

She then says " Don't you remember you asked me to marry you at Sunday in front of a whole bunch of people.."

**Author's Note:**

> (Comment if you want me to make another book to find out What is happening to batman! i left it off on chapter 7 so you would want me to make more..)


End file.
